Massacro
Grand Theft Auto Online | related = Rapid GT Super GT }} The Dewbauchee Massacro is a 2-door grand tourer featured in the The High Life Update for Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Massacro is heavily based on the 2nd generation Aston Martin Vanquish. The upper front bumper duct is similar to the Corvette Stingray C7. The bonnet scoop and the headlamps are inspired by the Ferrari F12 Berlinetta. The lower rear end shows some resemblance to the Ferrari 360 and the Ferrari F430, which makes it rather similar in appearance to the Turismo from Grand Theft Auto IV. The Massacro, like its real-life counterpart, features a large integrated CFRP element across the lower half of its front bumper. Unlike all 21st century Aston Martin production models (excluding the Cygnet and V12 Zagato), the Massacro does not include chrome trim around its side windows or on any side formations. The car also features a tall front quarter panel duct, unlike most Aston Martin models. Like its real life counterpart, the cars' sides feature an integrated CFRP side skirt elements. The Massacro's rear fascia design is similar to the real 2nd Generation Vanquish, with a panel between the tail lights and the manufacturer logo in the mid upper area, giving it more resemblance to that of the Rapid GT. There are however big differences in the plate and exhaust area along with a more pronounced spoiler outline. The overall shape and greenhouse area strongly resembles that of GTA IV's Super GT. Massacro (Racecar) Grand Theft Auto Online | related = Jester (Racecar) Sprunk Buffalo Redwood Gauntlet Pisswasser Dominator Burger Shot Stallion }} The Festive Surprise update includes a new Massacro with a racing livery from Dewbauchee. It can be obtained from all three protagonist's garages in the story mode of the PS3/X360 version, or can be bought for $385,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com in the story mode of the PS4/XOne version and GTA Online. List of sponsors on the livery *Dewbauchee *Whiz *Fruit Computers *Xero *Power Metal *Car Tune Network *Atomic *Terroil *Auto Exotic Massacro2-livery-GTAV.png|Livery on the Racecar Massacro. Performance The Massacro in short is an all around great performer, having exceptional braking, as well as a highly above average acceleration compared to other "Sports" cars. Handling however, is where the Massacro falls short, as it does have trouble keeping grip at high speed turns, although in the hands of a skilled driver, this is not much of a problem. Modifying the vehicle at Los Santos customs takes the already amazing acceleration, and puts it into super-car territory. The Race car version improves on the acceleration (which was already impressive), making it best in the "Sports" class. The top speed is also slightly boosted, as well as the handling (despite no indication stat-bars wise) has improved as well, having much better grip at high speeds than it's stock version. Adding the full extent of performance modifications to the to both versions (especially the race variant) allows it to keep up with the likes of the Zentorno and the Turismo R. GTA V Overview Gallery Massacro-GTAV-frontview.jpg|A Massacro in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Massacro-GTAV-custom.jpg|A customised Massacro in a promotional screenshot. Sada.png|The Massacro (middle) along with two other cars included in the update. Massacro-GTAV.jpg|The Massacro as seen in a pre-release screenshot. Massacro-Dewbauchee-engine-gtav.jpg|Engine close up. Massacaro_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Modified-Massacro-Portola-Drive-GTA-V.jpg|A heavily modified Massacro spawning on Portola Drive Modifications Locations GTA V * Available in every garage for all the protagonists in single player: ** Stock variant: After installing the DLC The High Life Update. ** Racecar variant: After installing the DLC Festive Surprise. * Enhanced version only: ** Can spawn in traffic. ** Can be found commonly parked in driveways in North Vinewood Hills, usually Pink or dark Green. ** Can be found parked outside Los Santos Customs, usually heavily modified. ** Sometimes found parked on Portola Drive, opposite Ponsonbys. GTA Online * Can be purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net for $275,000 in GTA Online. **The Racecar variant can be bought for $385,000 in Southernsanandreassuperautos.com from GTA Online after the Festive Surprise. Trivia * The default radio stations for the Massacro is: **''GTA V: ***Stock: Non Stop Pop FM. ***Racecar: Channel X. *The name Massacro is Italian for ''massacre, a word related to vanquish, which is the name of the Aston Martin model the car is based on. *Given that the Massacro is based off the new Vanquish, it makes it likely at the higher end of the current Dewbauchee range, above the Rapid GT, which is based off the Aston Martin V8 Vantage (Vantage Volante for the convertible version), and replaces the Super GT, which is based off the Aston Martin DBS, just as the Vanquish replaces the DBS in real life. *Similar to the modelling error of the F620, the engine model for the Massacro only appears with eight manifolds. *The Massacro has a similar rear end to the Rapid GT and Exemplar, albeit with a different exhaust configuration and a more pronounced rear lip spoiler. This might be a reference on how almost all Aston Martin models look the same. *Unlike its real life counterpart, the Massacro uses a manual transmission instead of the automatic transmission which is the only gearbox on its real life counterpart, the Aston Martin Vanquish. Navigation }} de:Massacro_(V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dewbauchee Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V